


The Joining

by MadgefromGelert



Series: Tales of the Vigil [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgefromGelert/pseuds/MadgefromGelert
Summary: After the King's arrival the Wardens quickly prepare for the Joining Ritual and the Recruits learn what exactly it means to be a Warden.





	The Joining

The King of Ferelden could have been impressive. On a fancy destrier, in golden plate. As it was, in plain armour, he was a pale sight compared to the Empress, or even the nobility, of Orlais. In fact if it weren’t for Korman having briefly met him at the younger man’s Joining, and his knowledge of the casualness of Ferelden nobility, he might not have believed that this was truly the King.

Korman watched as the blond man rode in through the gates, with only a few guards to protect him. Something the Empress would never be capable of. It was somewhat impressive, the warrior mused, that this King could be so self-effacing, he didn’t feel the need to announce his presence with fanfare or speeches. Of course his anonymity was short-lived, as a soldier on the wall recognized him and let out a shout, telling the Keep who had just walked in.

There was not as much excitement as Korman would have expected. Most of the people who came to gawk, at the now dismounting King, were the men and women he had arrived with. Ammabelle appeared from a side entrance, several others from the main gate into the Keep proper. Tannen walked out behind Korman on to the parapets, took his hand, smiled briefly at him, then surveyed the ground below them, where the King was handing his horse to a waiting groom. There was a slight commotion at the main entrance as a group of people joined those already gathered there. The Commander, followed by the recruits, and the ever present mabari. The five not-quite Wardens stayed behind and the dog rushed ahead. He jumped on the King, his tail wagging too fast to see, his tongue out and licking every bit of the man’s face that he could reach. From his vantage point, Korman could see the Monarch laughing as he bent down to pat the excited beast. Then the Commander reached her husband. The blond man pushed the dog’s head away from his ear, and stood swiftly. They exchanged a few words, though Korman and Tannen couldn’t hear what was said, then the royal couple leaned into each other and kissed. Briefly but passionately. And, even from his hight vantage point, Korman could see the love that they had for each other. He felt the grip on his hand tighten, he glanced at Tannen and saw the elven man smiling faintly as he looked down. His lover adored romance and true love, and it seemed that despite appearances, the King and Queen did truly love one another. Korman found himself reviewing his opinion of his young Commander yet again. Down below the Monarchs drew apart, looked at each other with tender expressions, then, holding hands, they strolled towards the main entrance to the Keep. The Wardens lining the way bowing as they past.

“Sir!” Yves, one of the Wardens he had arrived with, had come up behind Korman and Tannen. “The Joining for the Recruits is tonight, before supper, and there’s to be a feast afterwards."

“Thank you Yves,” Korman nodded, and the other man turned back to continue to spread the message.

“I wonder how the testing went?” Tannen said thoughtfully as the two turned to leave the parapets.

“Well, I would assume, since the Commander is holding the Joining already.” Korman stated, his voice emotionless.

“Do you think they will all be part of the ceremony?”

“I hope so.”

“Are you going to ask her?” 

“No, I trust her decision.”

“Do you?” Tannen stopped suddenly, jerking Korman to a halt too, as their hands were still clasped.

“Do I what?” Korman turned the elf to face him.

“Do you trust her?” Tannen’s blue eyes peered earnestly up at him. “You haven’t said what you think of her, and you know I can never read your thoughts on your face.”

Korman smiled faintly. “You know, I do know that. You should really work on it.” He chuckled lightly as Tannen scowled and punched his shoulder gently. Then he turned serious again as he thought about his lover’s question. “Strangely enough, despite all that I’ve heard, despite her age, her nobility, her continued survival when there’s no way she should be alive, I do. I do trust her.”

“Good!” Tannen’s smile would have made the Archdemon feel joy. “I do to. Come on, I think I know the way to a room I found by accident yesterday. You’ll like it, I believe it’s where the old Arl stored his private stash of liquor.” The Mage chattered away as the two men strolled off.

 

“There’re a lot more people here than there were last time.” Alistair observed as he and Lessa made their way through the Keep.

“That’s because the Wardens from Orlais have arrived.” She glared at him from the corner of her eye and noticed the small smirk on his face. “Which you know very well. It’s why you’re here.”

“Couldn’t I just have missed you?” He pouted playfully, then his expression changed to one of genuine sadness. “I did you know? Miss you I mean.”

“Oh Alistair,” she sighed. “I’ve only been gone a little over a week.”

“Does that mean you didn’t miss me at all?” Another look told her that he was only acting hurt, the sparkle had reappeared in his eyes.

“Of course I missed you, you great lout.” Despite her scolding words, she couldn’t keep her affection for him out of her voice.

“Good.” Alistair brought their joined hands up and pressed his lips against the back of hers. Then he felt a sudden slobber on his other. “Yes Bane, I missed you too.” He smiled at the dog and rubbed his furry ears. The mabari wriggled with delight. “I did miss you though.” He whispered as they entered the main hall.

She squeezed his hand. “I love you too.”

“Commander!” Called a voice from the end of the room.

“Ah, Varel.” Lessa smiled at her silver haired Seneschal. “I was looking for you. The Joining for the new Recruits will be held tonight , and there’s to be a feast afterwards.”

“Should I inform the servants and kitchen staff?”

“No, I made sure that they knew as soon as possible so they would have time to prepare.” She reassured him. “I just need you to ensure that the Ritual is undisturbed.”

“Yes, Commander.” The older man nodded. “I’ll see to the preparations right away.” He turned to the King. “I’ve also taken the liberty of having your Majesties chamber prepared.”

“Thank you Varel.” Alistair approved, and the Seneschal left to go about his duties. “I’m going to steal him one day.” Lessa’s husband murmured, watching him go.

“Hah! I’d like to see you try.” His Queen laughed and they continued on their way, ignoring the stares of the newly arrived Wardens.

“So who’s Joining tonight?” Alistair asked.

“The Orlesians brought five Recruits with them. I tested them earlier-”

“Which explains why you’re in your armour.” He nodded

“-And decided that the Joining should be tonight.” Lessa finished ignoring his interruption.

“How do you think they’ll do?” He questioned.

“They’re fine fighters. Four of them, I think, will make good Wardens.

“And the fifth?” Alistair prompted.

“He’ll be good too,” She hesitated, “If he survives.”

“Ah.” He let the subject drop, knowing all to well what she meant.

 

“It’s time.” Guy breathed. “We’re actually about to become Wardens!”

“What’s this Ritual about anyways?” Arlo complained. “Why can’t we just be Wardens now?”

“You don’t even want to be a Warden! Fleur snapped. “Why are you even still here?”

“I’ll do my duty for the Emperess.” He glared at her. “What did you do to become one again? Oh right, you murdered someone!”

“Children. Behave.” Paget said calmly from where he leaned on the wall. Fleur, who looked like she was about to punch Arlo, reared back and was about to spit something venomous at the archer, but Ashen took hold of her arms.

“Hey, calm down.” He said gently. “Everyone’s just stressed because of the Joining.

“I’m not stressed.” Paget stated.

“Not helping.” Ashen shot back. The five Recruits were in a small room off of the main hall. Waiting for the summons that would change their lives.

“Do you think the King will be there?” Guy was hovering by the door.

“Why would he be?” Fleur was still scowling.

“Well he was a Warden, and the Commander said that he likes the Joining.”

Before anyone could respond, the door creaked open. Anders popped his head through, face more somber than they’d ever seen him. “We’re ready for you.” He said and led them out. The Wardens that they’d arrived with lined the hall, among them was Oghren, Nathaniel, and King Alistair. Standing at the front of the room was the Commander, and beside her was Korman holding a silver chalice. Anders gestured the Recruits forward, and joined the others at the side.

“Are you ready?” The powerful woman asked when they stood before her. “This is your choice, leave or become Wardens, with all the burdens we carry.” Some of the Orlesian Wardens glanced at each other uneasily, but none of the Recruits moved. “So be it.” Lessa said quietly, then she raised her voice again. “There are a few words that are said before the Joining, but they have been said since the first. Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us in the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” A moment of absolute silence fell over the hall. The Commander took the goblet, and offered it to Paget.

“What is this?” He asked.

“Darkspawn blood, mostly.”

“But it’s poisonous!” Ashen gasped.

“In order to be a Warden, one must master the Taint.” Her gaze was steady, her voice level, no emotion showed on her face. The chalice was still in her hand, still being held out for Paget.

“So be it.” He echoed her words and accepted it. He stared into it before tilting it to his mouth. As soon as he swallowed his mouthful, she removed it from his hands. Not a moment to soon. Paget collapsed, Korman checked him and nodded. A relieved sigh ran through the room. A very pale Ashen was next, he hesitated briefly before taking the cup.

“I don’t suppose I can just leave?”

“No.” The Commander said, still emotionless.

“Didn’t think so.” He sighed, and then took a gulp. On the confirmation that he too was still breathing, Lessa offered it to Fleur. Who took it right away.

“A chance to die a hero,” the elf said, “To have my name mean something. That’s all I can ask.” She collapsed after drinking, but was still alive as well. Next up was Arlo.  
“What happens if I choose not to?” He asked. To answer the Commander drew her dagger and held it in her other hand.

“The chalice, or the dagger. One you may die, the other you definitely will.”

“You won’t kill me! You can’t!” He looked wildly around. “They won’t let you!”

“Yes they will. This is how it’s done.” Arlo glanced quickly at Korman and noticed his expression. It confirmed everything that the Commander had said. Swallowing heavily, Arlo took the goblet.

“Fine,” he said, and drank. But unlike the others, after his spasms had stopped, so had his breath.

“My turn then.” Guy chuckled nervously. His hands shook as he took the cup. But he drank anyway.

“He’s still alive!” Korman proclaimed, and the hall erupted into cheers. The Commander relaxed, allowing her face to soften out of it’s stern expression.

“Four good Wardens.” She sighed, then touched Korman’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about Arlo.”

“Me too. But it was the Maker’s will.” Korman looked from the body to her. “Do you have a crypt?” She nodded beckoning Nathaniel. Two other Wardens followed.

“We’ll take care of him Commander.” He reassured them. Together the three of them lifted the dead man and carried him out. The Commander turned to the rest assembled there.

“It’s now time to feast!” She proclaimed. Amongst the chaos, she gestured to the doors and the the Grey Wardens made their way to the dining hall.

“Should I stay and wait for them to wake up?” Korman suggested.

“No!” One of the people gathered, hadn’t followed the crowds. King Alistair had joined them at the front of the hall. “Oh, sorry.” He noticed Korman looking rather shocked. “We haven’t been introduced. I’m Alistair.” He held out his hand, and the other man shook it hesitantly.

“Korman.” He said.

“Korman is the leader of the Wardens who came from Orlais.” Lessa smiled at both men, then turned to her husband. “What did you mean when you said ‘no’ Alistair?” She asked him.

“You two head to the feast.” He grinned. “I’ll bring them, when they wake up.”

“You don’t need to your Majesty.” Korman tried to protest, but Alistair was having none of it.

“No, go.” He pecked his wife on the cheek, then pushed them towards the door.

“Come on Korman,” she sighed. “There’s no changing his mind.” And she led the older man out.

 

Ashen woke first, gasping and shaking.

“Hey there.” A blond man was leaning over him, and helped him up.

“Who’re-wait…” Ashen suddenly recognized him. “You’re the King!”

“That’s me.” Alistair grinned. “The others have all gone to the feast, I stayed behind to bring you lot.

“But…”Ashen hesitated. “You’re the king.

“And this is the one time I get to be a Warden. I enjoy it while I can.”

Ashen was about to bow, or apologize or something, when he was startled by Fleur screaming and sitting bolt upright. He quickly went to her, to make sure she was alright.

“Are you ok? He murmured as he took her hands to help her stand.

“Nightmares!” She was shaking a little, then she took a deep breath to calm herself down. “How’re you?”

“I’m fine.” Ashen looked back to see what the King was doing, and saw him standing beside Paget, who was also upright. He had woken soundlessly, but the former Warden had noticed and gone to help him.

“Where’s Arlo?” Fleur asked him quietly, looking at the ground. Ashen followed her gaze and saw that, although Guy was still prone on the floor, Arlo wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Maybe he woke up before us and is already at the feast?” Ashen looked at the King for confirmation, but the blond man shook his head sadly.

“Not every Recruit survives the Joining. Lessa does her best to try to weed out those she’s not sure will make it, but there’s no real way to be sure.” His face was somber.

“Is that why she tested us?” Fleur asked. “And why she gave us a chance to leave?”

“Yes.” The King nodded.

“We should be told!” She spat. “We should know that there’s a chance that we could die!” Ashen nodded, but Paget was still and quiet.

“Wardens do what we must.” The King didn’t raise his voice or change his expression. The tension was broken, as Guy inhaled loudly and pushed himself up.

“I survived then?” He peered around. “Good.”

“Did you know about Arlo?” Fleur demanded.

“Yes.” The redhead’s face turned sad. “I saw it happen.”

“But then how could you still-?” She started, but Alistair cut her off.

“Now that you’re all awake, let’s head to the feast!” He gestured towards the door. “I’m sure they’re all eager to see you. All this can be discussed later.” With varying degrees of reluctance the new Wardens trudged out of the hall. When they reached the dining room Alistair flung the doors open with a bang. And despite their inner turmoil, none of the four of them could suppress smiles and feelings of pride as the Wardens cried out congratulations, pressed mugs of ale into their hands, and clapped them on their backs. These were their new brothers and sisters at arms. And they were now part of something important, making names for themselves. They were Grey Wardens. They were heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for the long break, this one took me a while obviously. Not quite sure what the next part will entail but I'm hoping that Zevran will stop by for a visit.


End file.
